


Truth

by I_LovePringles



Category: TWICE (Band), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I suck at character tags, Is lyf, Jealous Wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/I_LovePringles
Summary: Tristan was assigned by Steve to guard and protect Wanda and Natasha while they go on shopping.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is lame, if you choose to continue then be my guest. But you had been warned.
> 
> And oh, slight swearing.

"Should I pick this one?"

Tristan sighed for the nth time, unfortunately for him, he was assigned by Steve to guard and assist Wanda and Natasha while they go out shopping. He should be resting in his room right now but he is stuck with the two female Avengers inside a womens clothing store, staring at the two who were busy picking different variety of clothes from the different racks. He couldn't understand why he didn't reject Steve's order, sure he has a crush on Wanda but it doesn't mean that he is going through hell because of it. 

Ah, the things you do for love.

"I think the blue one suits you." Natasha pointed out, Tristan had no idea how a woman's head turn and by the way they spended to much time picking out from the two set of dresses that Wanda is holding right now. This was also a clear sign that he will be spending more time in hell. Wanda returned the rejected dress back to its rack and Tristan rejoiced silently.

The two female Avengers decided to go straight to the counter, leaving the poor prince behind with tons of paper bags to carry. Carrying these pesks isn't a problem, the problem is Wanda and Natasha wanted to enter more stores and any moment now and he is going to faint due to fatigue of roaming around the mall for three hours straight, straighter than a ruler that is. While the two are having their wonderful time exchanging stories, Tristan is already planning to write his last will testaments. "Guard the two they said, it would be fun they said." He mumbled under his breath, good thing it was barely audible or else Natasha had already ripped his throat apart.

Wanda didn't fail to noticed the smug look on the prince's face, "Is there something wrong, Tristan?" She asked worriedly but the way Tristan's shoulder is slouched means that he is tired. She knew him after all, too well. "I think we should rest for a while, Natasha. We had been entering different stores and we already tired Tristan up." Natasha snorted a laugh making Tristan glare at her, she shot a smirk at his direction. 

"Well, it's his job. And besides, he wouldn't mind, right Kang?" Natasha had her shit eating smirk on her face and he is desperate to wipe it off her face. Tristan was forced to nod, but the Sokovian didn't bought this. She tried entering his mind but the latter seemed to sense it and suddenly blocked his mind with a force field she couldn't break. Feeling the soreness of her feet too, she decided to pull them towards a café to rest and refresh themselves.

Her heart was beating a thousand mile when she held his hand.

They found an empty seat near the window, it was Tuesday and the café wasn't jammed at this hour so there a plenty of seats to occupy. "I'll go order." Tristan proposed even his body was already screaming with pain, he is a gentleman you know. "What do you want?" He looked at the menu that was not too far from his place and back to the two girls across him. 

"We'll have a green tea frappe and a stawberry frappe." Natasha said, taking her membership card from her wallet but the prince refused to accept it. "Why?" She questioned Tristan who was now hovering above her, he shrugged and waved the same card in his hands before walking away and left the two alone.

Wanda stared him at he orders and interact with the blushing and giggling staffs at the same time, he still looks so fine even with his back turned. Sure, he could make anyone fall inlove with him without even trying since he is breathtakingly handsome (as Clint claimed) like those artist she liked to fangirl over, and well, she sure did fell hard for Tristan's charms without the prince even doing a thing to impress or make her notice of him. 

Natasha apparently noticed the way Wanda spaced out all of a sudden and she nudged her side, snapping the witch out of day dream land and turned her head towards the spy. "Kang got you?" It was a common expression among the Avengers when a person stares at Tristan for so long, they call it 'Yi Hwan Effect' or 'Tristan Kang Effect'. Wanda shook her head but the spy looked at her with disbelief, "Stop denying, Wanda. I saw how you lovingly stared at him for god knows how long."

"Alright fine." She grumbled, "I like him." Natasha chuckled before smiling, "There is something special in him that I couldn't pinpoint." 

"I knew it." Natasha said, making Wanda look at her with wide eyes. "I notice the way you look at Tristan in most time but don't worry, I'll help you to make him notice you." Wanda looked away, blushing, but her eyes went back to Tristan again. Natasha maybe annoying at times but she is a great match maker, Tristan turns his head towards her and gave her a smile and she wore those damn insects flew inside her stomach. 

Curse you Tristan and your undeniable charms.

Tristan returns to their table minutes later with their orders at hand, picking up a straw and handed it over to Wanda who nervously accepted it. "Say Kang, do you like someone?" Natasha questioned, taking a sip on her frappe. Tristan blinked at her in confusion, "Why? Cat got your tounge?" Natasha smirked making the latter scoff and shook his head.

"Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?" He was annoyed and nervous at the same time, of course if Natasha learned that he has a crush on the younger Maximoff then it would cost him endless teasings and blackmailings and god no, he doesn't want that to happend. The former Russian spy just eyed him with a small smirk dancing on her lips, not visible to the Sokovian's brown eyes.

"Tristan-oppa?" A soothing voice suddenly called out and Tristan's eyes suddenly darted upwards only to see a young woman hovering above her. "Remember me?" The voice asked in Korean, the prince was shocked, suddenly stood up and hugged the owner of the voice with longing and jealousy striked Wanda square in the face, she suddenly had the urge to pull Tristan away and kiss him in front of everyone and tell 'fuck off, he's mine'.

Tristan offered a smile, "Of course, Mina. Why would I forget you?" He answered back in Korean. The girl, Mina, suddenly laughed and showed off her gummy smile. "You haven't changed a bit, how are you?" He motioned her to sit beside her.

"I'm okay, oppa. How about you? We haven't heared of you since you quited school." Tristan shrugged, offering his unmoved drink and Mina took a sip. "I heared that you became an Avenger, congratulations oppa!" She said with glee, Wanda silently made gagging sounds.

Tristan chuckled, "Thanks, Mina. Well, I got to say, I had shut everyone out because I don't want you to be involved in this. You and the other girls are important to me and  you getting hurt would mean that your parents would start sticking their claws at me." Mina laughed, "It's true!" He protested.

"Oppa, I'm sure our parents won't do that." Mina said reassuringly, "I'm sure that they would be kind enough to respect and understand you." She placed her hand in his shoulder and it triggered Wanda deep inside, one more time this woman would flirt with him and she would totally use her powers whether they like it or not.

Natasha sensed Wanda's jealousy so she decided to clear her throat, "Oh right, they are Wanda and Natasha. I assume you know them, right Minari?" Mina nodded and bowed slightly, so they are in the nickname basis now? "Minari and I met years ago, we lost contact with each other after I left Seoul and moved in New York." Tristan explained to the two female Avengers in English.

"Hello, I am Mina. Please take care of me." She greeted in English, Wanda scoffed silently. Take care of me my ass, she thought. "Hwannie-oppa took care of me and the other girls when we were studying in the same school." Hwannie-oppa? Okay this has gone too far. 

"Hwannie-oppa and Minari? Other girls? What the hell are you talking about?" Wanda asked rudely, Mina suddenly widen her eyes in the way she talked and Tristan frowned at her. Realizing her mistake she quickly added, "I'm sorry, I was just shocked." Tristan's frown never left his face but Mina's expression was changed into a smiling one.

Mina noticed Tristan's expression and nudged the latter, shaking his head and Tristan mumbled an apology. "Hwannie-oppa is the nickname we gave him during those days. He was my former classmate who joined us a month later, and that blossomed into a close friend relationship. He would take care of us and kept an eye on us since he was older than us, then he left a year later before we graduated without a proper goodbye." Tristan chuckeld sadly, "Then we learned that he was already an Avenger and we decided to pay him a visit." 

Tristan suddenly perked up, "So the others are here too?" Mina nodded in affirmation, "That's great! I can't wait to tease Nayeon and Jihyo again." The girl giggled at the prince's sudden excitedness. 

"Actually, Jeongyeon-unnie wanted to play Legos with you again, the maknae lines missed you so much and Sana and Momo wanted to do some beauty experiments on you again." Mina told him, adding more fuel to Tristan's excitedness on meeting the rest of his friends again after such a long time. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall near their seat, "Oh no, I got to go oppa. Mom told me that I should be at the hotel before five." Mina stood up and bowed down, "It's great seeing you again, oppa! I hope we can meet again each other soon."

Tristan smiled, "Is the number saved on my phone is the same number you are using until now?" Mina nodded, "Great, I'll call you and I'll take you and the others out for lunch some other day. Greet the others for me, Minari!" He waved goodbye at Mina's retreating figure.

"I will, take care Hwannie-oppa!" Mina let out one last gummie smile and wave before turning towards the door and left the premises, Tristan turned to the spy and witch who was busy drinking the last contents of their drink. They both gave him a raised eyebrow, and Tristan crossed his arms across his chest, besides he already knew what the two are thinking of right now.

They had a staring contest for five minutes before Tristan gave in and sighed, "What is it this time?" He asked, "If you are suspecting that me and Mina are in a relationship or something, you better scrap the idea. Mina is in a relationship with my other friend, Leo." Natasha and Wanda silently choked on their drinks and they both stared at him with wide eyes and the Sokovian instantly regretted that she almost planned to kill the poor girl, "Yes, that's right. I like someone else okay? But I don't think she likes me back." He chuckled sadly.

"I'm sure she likes you, Kang." Natasha said, trying to soothe the prince's feelings and trying to push Wanda to confess. She is growing tired of this bullshit, "Right, Wanda?" She turned, and signaled her to do it. But Wanda shook her head, what if she gets rejected? What if he never liked her back and it risked their friendship? What if-

Tristan snorted, "You think awfully loud, Wanda." Oh shit, she could feel her face getting hot in embarrasment, she forgot that the only person who has the exact same powers as her minus the ability to transform into a gumiho and to control elements is the person sitting across her.

Damn. 

Tristan scratched the back of his neck, "I like you too." And that was the time her mind instantly sended firecrackers in the her headspace. The prince flashed that damn smile that made her fall for his charm, "Does a date on thursday night sound good to you?" 

"Yeah, it is." Wanda answers with a flustered voice and at the same time blushing like hell.

"By the way, I knew you were jealous with Mina since she started talking to me. You really think awfully loud that it hurts."


End file.
